Over Kill's Bloody Christmas
Log Title: Over Kill's Bloody Christmas Characters: Over Kill, Scarlett, Slipstream, Wisp Location: Wright-Patterson Air Force Base, Ohio Date: December 21, 2009 TP: Non-TP Wright-Patterson Air Force Base A single vector flies into view, instead of Over Kill's normal squadron. The thing flies dangerously close to Wright Patterson's defense system, and starts to circle. "Vectors, stand by." he comments. Six more drop from a cloudbank moving into formation. As quickly as they are here, they are gone. They drop their payload of missiles around the base in the pattern of a giant serpent and take off. The remaining vector drops Over Kill nearby. "Go deliver the dolls. I'll record this for base security." Scarlett is driving through the gates of Wright Patterson Air Force Base, after having cleared Security. It is not often that a woman wearing a skin tight outfit gets saluted, by hand, at least, by the M.P.'s guarding the front gate, but an Army Master Sergeant is respected even by the Air Force M.P.'s. After she drives away one guard says, "If all Master Sergeants in the Army wear that, I think I'm transferring..." The other just smirks. He's been around long enough to remember when W.P. was the Home of G.I. Joe, and he has seen Scarlett in training... Slipstream whistles a little bit as he was sitting on the edge of a NEW X-30, having just warmed it up some in the sky. He looks up as he notes the front gate opening, tilting his head. Is that red hair he saw? <> "This is CNN. At Wright-Patterson Air Force Base in Dayton, Ohio, a odd squadron of jets arrived and just let loose a payload (Zooming to a area around the base, that's on fire, and then to an aerial shot. The shot shows that the fire is in the shape of the cobra serpent head) Another is moving towards Dayton itself, while what looks like the ..man… or.. robot in charge just landed groundside. (The Camera Zooms into Over Kill) I do believe he has a message for the base, and maybe America itself. Over Kill announces to the cameras 'Merry Christmas to the United States. I do hope you enjoy your gift from Cobra Island.'" When the fireballs erupt, Scarlett's car is rocked. It flips over once, and she climbs out through the shattered front windshield. She has cut her head a little on the glass, but she moves around behind the car, to the trunk... "What the hell is going on?" she mutters, mostly to herself. "WOAH!" Slipstream was nearly knocked off the ladder, but keeps a grip "Damn." he grumbles, climbing into the cockpit quickly, sealing his helmet back on as he flips his radio. Joe Slipstream says, "Is that you Scarlett?" Joe Scarlett, a little groggily, responds, "Where? I am at Wright Patterson... Something blew up... Some things, maybe." Joe Slipstream says, "A whole lotta something. Two seconds till I'm upstairs. You okay?" Joe Scarlett says, "I... I will be. Do we know what caused it? Is it an attack?" Over Kill turns to the vector he came with. "Make your delivery and bring the others back. Command's thirst for blood is not yet filled." Joe Slipstream says, "I think so. Unknown bogeys overhead. Commencing steep ascent." Joe Scarlett says, "Copy.... I will see if I can locate anyone on the ground, or, if this is only an aerial assault, I will begin rescue Operations..... Attention, all Joes. Scramble the Alert Lightnings, I want Lift Ticket to bring in Rescue Personnel, and.... Greenshirt Squadron 5-Alpha-6. The Greenshirts will reinforce the Base's Security Detail, and provide Perimeter Cover. No One or Nothing in, or Out of the Base." Scarlett kicks her trunk, until it opens, and she reaches in. She comes out with an M-16 Assault Rifle, which she slings over her shoulder, a Pistol, she holsters on her belt, a Sheathed Katana she straps to her back, and her Crossbow, and a Quiver of Bolts. She is snapping orders on her radio, and than, as she finishes getting ready for a fight, she looks around... Slipstream seals up the cockpit, almost instantly hitting the afterburners to rip down the runway and then twist up into the air overhead in a boom of flame, rolling lazily around to come into sight of the opponents. Joe Slipstream says, "At least six bogeys in the air. Moving to intercept\./" Joe Scarlett says, "Copy that. Go get them, Greg..." Joe Slipstream says, "Gettin now!" The Vectors try to keep out of view, but unfortunately, Slipstream arrives. They chatter to each other, then move into formation. The lead vector greets slipstream. It actually greets him. "Hallo. We're blowing up a base. Merry Christmas!" The pilot blinks "I can see that. Merry Christmas. Here's my present to you. Hold still and open wide!" he states, aiming up a sparrow missile for the Vector as he presses the fire button Over Kill is standing outside the fire area, directing the vectors from the ground. A sinister shape against the flames. He starts to hum a song to himself as he moves towards a hangar, ready to take it out personally. "Chestnuts roasting on an open fire.." Scarlett spots the reflection of the fire off the metal of Over Kill, and than hears him..... SINGING?? She frowns, "Roast this...." She brings her crossbow up, loads an explosive tipped bolt into it, and fires it at Over Kill.... >> Slipstream succeeds with his generic combat roll on Vector. << >> Scarlett strikes Over Kill with Power Crossbow . << Vector takes the shot and chirps to the others. "Mine." The vectors move away, letting their sister have first shot at the attacker. >> Vector succeeds with its generic combat roll on Slipstream. << Joe Scarlett says, "Over Kill is singing.... CHRISTMAS Carols??" Joe Slipstream says, "His Vector's about to get a firecracker..." Over Kill takes the hit and looks in Scarlett's direction. "Ahh, Scarlett.." He removes his gun-arm and places on a flamethrower. "Jack frost nipping at your nose..." Yeah, he's having fun. >> Over Kill misses Scarlett with Flamethrower . << Scarlett dives forward, under the gout of flame, and brings up her pistol. She fires two rounds at the Robot, "Well, it's too bad you don't have silver BALLS!" The shots are aimed at the Robot's crotch area... >> Scarlett strikes Over Kill with M9 . << The X-30 was shaken as the Vector fires upon the jet as they pass each other, and Slipstream moves to double back quickly towards the Vector again. "What, you didn't like it?" he goads a little bit, his machineguns rattling to life. >> Slipstream succeeds with his generic combat roll on Vector. << Over Kill Acks as he's shot right where his jubblies would be! He switches arms again. "You know that's not a good way to make friends," he comments. "Do you hear what I hear... a gun, a gun shooting up the night.." He switches back to his machine gun arm and fires at Scarlett. >> Over Kill strikes Scarlett with Machinegun . << Vector return fires with her own machine guns. "You fight back. I like.." It says as it takes another hit. "You're a good fight, yes.." >> Vector fails its generic combat roll against Slipstream. << Scarlett's chest is stitched with machine gun rounds, but she is still fighting. "Do you shake when you laugh, like a bowl full of Jelly.... Napalm Jelly, that is..." She pulls the pin on a Grenade, and tosses it at Over Kill, "Here, Catch, it's your Christmas Present...." >> Scarlett strikes Over Kill with Grenade . << The jet is faster this time, rolling out of the way as the guns exchange firepower, sparks showing between the two where bullets hit bullets as he states, "Yeah, until you start to lose!" he radios back once more, circling around slowly to send some weaker missiles towards the Vector. >> Slipstream succeeds with his generic combat roll on Vector. << Over Kill takes the present to his right arm and is thrown to the ground. "Oh a gift.." he switches arms again. "I'd love to light up your Yuletide fire.." with that he lets loose a deadly laser-fire. >> Over Kill misses Scarlett with Laser . << Vector tries to roll out of the way, and yelps as its hit again. It stays airborne, and goes at its attacker with clawed talons. "Who's losing?" it asks as it attacks. >> Vector succeeds with its generic combat roll on Slipstream. << Scarlett dives away from the incoming Christmas Lights, and chuckles, "Nice Colors.... But I prefer my Lights on Trees...." She throws a Shuriken at Over Kill, "Have some Stocking Stuffers." >> Scarlett strikes Over Kill with Shuriken. << Joe Scarlett says, "Joes, Over Kill, and I assume, his Vectors are attacking Wright Patterson Air Force Base... Perimeter Teams, Keep all Civilian Rescue Teams back, until we can force them off..." "You are! That's who! I've hit you more times, no way for you to keep up now," calls back Gregory, letting loose with the machine guns at the Vector's tail. >> Slipstream fails his generic combat roll against Vector. << Over Kill takes the shuriken to his shoulder and takes off his arm. He moves in closer, changing it to a wicked blade. "All right, lets do a little cutting of the turkey.." >> Over Kill misses Scarlett with Skewer. << Vector tucks its tail in and moves in closer "Well, yeah, you keep hittin'. You're good but now I'm above your canopy." It stabs at the cockpit with its tail. "We'll see who wins.." >> Vector succeeds with its generic combat roll on Slipstream. << Scarlett sidesteps the blade, and slings her crossbow, "If you insist, but I think you will be playing the part of the Ham... I prefer it to Turkey at Christmas time." She draws her Katana, and in one motion, slashes it at Over Kill >> Scarlett misses Over Kill with Sword. << The canopy cracks somewhat, the entire jet nosediving down. Slipstream grunts as he struggles to right the jet, slapping his radio "I need some other planes up here, where are those Lightnings?" as he pulls around slowly, passing over the battle below. Joe Slipstream says, "I need backup. Where are those Lightnings?" Joe Scarlett says, "Wisp, do you Copy?" Joe lil Wisp says, "I'm here. What?" Joe Scarlett says, "It seems that Slipstream could use a little assistance with Over Kill's Vectors. They are attacking Wright Patterson AFB..." The Vector just lets Slipstream go oddly enough. "Run! Run and tell others. BAT Victory Forever!" Over Kill on the other hand, meets that Katana with his own blade. He must be getting better at it. "It's been too long since I've fought face to face like this.." He seems almost happy about it. >> Over Kill misses Scarlett with Slash. << Joe lil Wisp says, "Acknowledged..." Scarlett's blade strikes Over Kill's, and quickly slashes repeatedly at Over Kill, "It would appear so, yes. But, they say it is like opening a present, you get to be surprised...." >> Scarlett strikes Over Kill with Rapid-Strike. << Vector and its sisters are up in the sky, letting Slipstream go for now. The Vectors circle over a firebombed battlefield, while below Over Kill and Scarlett spar off. Over Kill winces as Scarlett gets a good hit on his left flank. It is cut open. He immediately covers a black box in his chest with his free hand, trying to protect his own consciousness as he fights. He slashes out at Scarlett. "You're starting to anger me, woman." >> Over Kill strikes Scarlett with Eviscerate. << "I ain't running yet... " growls Slipstream. The string of losses has been irritating him as he swings about, nearly blacking out from the sudden G-forces as he tries to swing so close to the vector his wash would shake her up some! >> Slipstream fails his generic combat roll against Vector. << Vector rolls lower then any human could take without being crushed in the G-Forces. The jet then swings up, showing Slipstream its missile bays, before it bats at his wings with her claws. It's either flirting or playing - who knows? >> Vector succeeds with its generic combat roll on Slipstream. << Scarlett is slashed, hard, and her free hand goes to her stomach, to hold her insides in. "You can't get angry, you worthless Toaster...." She ducks low, her right foot coming out to sweep at Over Kill's legs, trying to knock him off his feet. To give herself a chance to step back, and pour some more lead-type presents at the Robot. >> Scarlett strikes Over Kill with Sweep. << Over Kill is knocked down flat to the ground. The robot is helpless as he tries to right himself. "Oh, I can too get angry. I am right now.." Slipstream seems to have overestimated his ability to fly while blacking out, and the plane whips through the sky randomly, dangerously close to the ground at times as he struggles for control. Scarlett chuckles, stepping back, as Over Kill tries to get to his feet. She shrugs, and fires her M-16A1 Assault Rifle at him, emptying the Clip... >> Scarlett strikes Over Kill with M16A1 . << Over Kill is knocked flat. He jerks for a moment, before recovering. "Vectors... D...destroy.. this base. Leave no one standing." he murmurs as he kicks up at Scarlett. >> Over Kill misses Scarlett with Kick. << Wisp's F-35B Lightning II #639 flies down towards the bombed mess and pulls up for one of the vectors starting the targeting sequence. Wisp's F-35B Lightning II #639 targets Vector with its weapons. From JSF #639, The computer beeps. "Target acquired." Scarlett sidesteps the Kick, and shakes her head, "They Destroy this base, they destroy you... If I don't get to you first." She grabs a Knife, jumps at Over Kill, and goes for the Black Box that was revealed by an earlier Sword Slash. >> Scarlett strikes Over Kill with Knife. << Over Kill takes the hit to his box and drops, with an oddly organic sounding hiss of pain. He slashes wildly, in fear for his life perhaps for the first time as something sparks from the box. The Vectors stop mid-flight and blink as they keep losing signal with Over Kill. If the leader's down they'll surely fall too. Scarlett slips back, away from the wildly slashing Over Kill, and just looks down at him, "Order the Vectors to Leave, now, and I won't destroy you." She un-slings her Crossbow, aiming it right at Over Kill's Black Box. Over Kill looks at Scarlett for a moment, hate and..fear in his optics, before his hand grabs at that box protectively. He hisses. "Not.. down.. vectors..." Who knows what he's trying to make out. Scarlett frowns, and just shrugs, "Was that an order for them to leave?" Slipstream starst to recover, moving back towards the vectors quickly as the call goes out, going after the others now and trying to get them off the base. The Vectors start to swoop down from the sky, forming a tight circle around Over Kill and his attacker. They start to move in, aiming at Scarlett. Of course, the two jets are ignored, but have an open shot. "Leave him alone." the lead threatens. Scarlett holds her bow right on Over Kill's Black Box, "You leave, or I destroy him, permanently...." she responds to the Vectors Vector lowers her head to Scarlett. "Give us our leader back! We go." GAME: Over Kill FAILS an ENDURANCE roll of Average difficulty. Wisp's F-35B Lightning II #639 turns down over the lead vector lining up a shot and arming the missile launchers intending to strike the Vector from behind where it won't hit Scarlett so badly being inside the circle. "You go either in one piece or in small parts to the garbage dump actually." Over Kill tries to swat Scarlett away, but his hand is moving slowly. He’s still conscious but doesn’t have the strength to fight her off. Scarlett shrugs, "I gave you the chance..." She shakes her head, "Good bye Over Kill..." >> Scarlett strikes Over Kill with Power Crossbow . << Vector snarls as Scarlett takes a shot. It lines up a claw on her and rakes at her with it. "Leave him alone fleshbag!" Oh, they're not surrendering at all. Slipstream darts sideways, trying to intercept the Vector as he sees it dive, his machine guns rattling once more >> Slipstream fails his generic combat roll against Vector. << >> Vector strikes Scarlett with Claw. << From JSF #639, Wisp swears as she sees the Vector go after Scarlett. "Bad choice, dearie." Over Kill manages to stay awake, even as his core is shot a second time. He kicks with both feet, trying to hit his attacker as well. "Good girls.." he chuckles, almost madly. >> Over Kill strikes Scarlett with Kick. << >> Scarlett is struck by Over Kill's Kick for 88 damage. << From JSF #639, Wisp pulls the trigger on the launcher, and fires a Sidewinder. "Very bad choice." >> Wisp's F-35B Lightning II #639 strikes Vector with Sidewinder. << Scarlett is struck by a claw, and foot, at the same time.... and flung backwards. Her crossbow goes flying, landing on something hard, and breaks. Her body hits a wall, and she slides down it. She is barely conscious... "Oh... Hell..." She is barely able to bring her pistol up, and murmurs, "You can have him back, after I destroy him...." >> Scarlett strikes Over Kill with M9 . << Over Kill is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. Vector turns to The lightning and glares at it for a while. "Just want our leader. Alive. No capture him. No interrogations. No reprograms. We're taking him home, now." It threatens as it unleashes a missile at the other jet. >> Vector misses Wisp's F-35B Lightning II #639 with Missile . << Over Kill is easily gunned down. When the pistol shot hits him, something sparks again and he slides unconscious. The Vectors chirp amoung one another for a mission. No leader, they are disorganized at this point. Scarlett collapses against the wall, and speaks softly into her radio... Joe Slipstream says, "Scarlett's down." Joe Scarlett says, "Wisp... don't... risk... injur.... injury... let... them get... Over...Ki....ll.... ou.... *There is the hiss of an open mic, no more speaking*" Scarlett passes out, her hand still holding the Mic Button on her radio, transmitting only the soft sound of her breathing. Category:2009 Category:Logs